


Drabbles from "The Misadventures of the Beagle Line"

by minniemoments



Series: TMotBL-verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: These are random ideas that pop in my head while I'm working on the main story. Some of these are canon, but not current events. Some of these are non-canonical, but fun to think about.





	1. Sweet Dreams

_Chanyeol is fucking Jongdae, slow and sweet. His body is a heavy weight on Jongdae, but he likes being pinned down, not being able to move away from Chanyeol’s cock. He’s whispering how tight Jongdae is, how good he feels on his cock, how he wants Jongdae to keep whining low and sweet for him. Jongdae is panting. He feels like sobbing because Chanyeol feels so good inside him. He can’t stop whining, mewling, even if he wanted to. Chanyeol shifts and brushes against his prostate and Jongdae can’t help the low moan that escapes him because he wants Chanyeol to stay right there. Chanyeol hits the spot again and Jongdae wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, whimpering for him to just grind against that spot for a moment._

“Dae?” Chanyeol asks softly, waking him up from a nap he didn’t mean to take. Chanyeol flushes when he notices Jongdae’s hard, stammering about how he can leave his room for a moment if Jongdae wants to take care of himself.

“Channie,” Jongdae whines, “Can you just…”

It’s happened a few times before. Sometimes Jongdae has bouts where every time he sleeps he has a wet dream about him or Baekhyun. Sometimes he finishes before he wakes up, sometimes he goes to the bathroom. It was probably the fifth time when he had one of these dreams that Chanyeol offered to get him off. It was the sixth time when Baekhyun offered.

“Are you sure, Dae?” he asks.

Jongdae nods, his cock twitching under his sweats.

Chanyeol sits on the bed and pats the space between his legs, indicating he wants Jongdae to sit between them.

“Lay your head back, Dae,” Chanyeol says softly, pulling Jongdae flush against his chest.

He kisses at Jongdae’s neck, hands teasing the waistband of his sweats. Jongdae puts a hand on the back of Chanyeol’s neck, his other hand rubbing his thigh.

“Channie, please,” he whines quietly.

Chanyeol slips one of his hands into Jongdae’s sweats, stroking his cock slow and Jongdae moans softly.

“Dae, you’re so wet,” he says in a hush, “I wish I knew what you were dreaming about.”

Jongdae thrusts his hips up when Chanyeol thumbs at his slit, closing his eyes and whimpering.

“You make the sweetest sounds, Dae,” Chanyeol says, stroking him faster and nipping at his neck, “Did you dream about me again?”

Jongdae nods his head quickly, digging his nails into Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Is that why you wanted my hands on you, Dae?” Chanyeol asks, moving to nibble on Jongdae’s earlobe.

Jongdae mewls out an “Mhmm”, hand gripping Chanyeol’s neck tighter.

“Don’t you want to cum for me, Dae?” Chanyeol whispers, slipping his other hand into Jongdae’s sweats to play with his balls.

Jongdae cums with a choked off whimper, letting Chanyeol stroke him through the aftershocks. He whines for Chanyeol to stop when he gets too sensitive. Chanyeol pulls his hands away and Jongdae takes the one that’s messy with his cum, licking and sucking it clean.

“Jesus, Dae,” Chanyeol whispers, “Are you gonna tell me what the dream was this time?”

Jongdae shakes his head no, letting Chanyeol’s hand fall from his mouth.

“It’s too embarrassing to say, Channie,” Jongdae says lightly.

“Okay, Dae, but you know I’m not going to judge you,” Chanyeol says, kissing Jongdae’s cheek.

Jondae hums his understanding, returning Chanyeol’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's True and What's Not
> 
> Everything in this one is true. Jongdae has definitely had wet dreams about Baekhyun and Chanyeol. This is one of the few situations where he'll ask either of them to get him off. Chanyeol figured out a while ago that even though Jongdae won't talk, he likes hearing dirty talk. (Chanyeol's dirty talk is sweet, okay? Don't push me on this.) The other interesting thing is Jongdae only ever says who the dream was about, but other than that, he won't tell Baekhyun or Chanyeol what happened in the dream to get him so worked up.


	2. Sehun's Always Whispering to Jongdae

_ From Ch. 7 of TMotBL _

Sehun is telling Jongdae some story that has him giggling every five minutes. Baekhyun is cajoling Jongin in joining him and Chanyeol for another round of Rayman Legends, insisting that it’ll be a casual, relaxed game. Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, telling Baekhyun to behave. Baekhyun puts a hand over his heart and raises the other, “Scout’s honor.”

Sehun leans over, placing a hand on the bed next to Jongdae’s hip and whispers, “Jongdae-hyung, you look so cute in a hoodie. I want to push it up and leave hickeys all over your stomach.” The bed  _ creaks _ from Jongdae flinging himself over Sehun’s lap with laughter, crying “Sehunnie, you’re too much!”

“Is Sehun-ah tickling you, Dae, or are you just a flirt?” calls Baekhyun from the floor.

“I hope your character falls off a cliff, Baek!” Jongdae retorts.

Sehun leans down and whispers to Jongdae, “Hyung, I love when you call me ‘Sehunnie’. I wonder if you’d still say my name that way if I swallowed your cock.” Jongdae blushes and cracks up again.

“What could Sehun-ah be telling him?” Chanyeol asks Jongin, leaning over to avoid being heard.

“Beats me, hyung. Sehunnie likes flirting with people in general, so he’s might be complimenting him a lot,” says Jongin, matter-of-factly.

 

* * *

 

_ From Ch. 11 of TMotBL _

“Nini, haven’t you been working on that essay for a week now?” Sehun asks, pulling Jongdae against him to lean on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s a personal narrative. I just want to make sure I’m conveying these emotions correctly,” Jongin replies, looking at the rubric that was posted online, “The professor is really particular about how we write things and this paper is worth 15% of my overall grade.”

Chanyeol resurfaces and asks to take a look at the essay. Jongin hands him his laptop after clicking back over to the google doc.

“Ah, Baek can help you too, Nini,” Jongdae chimes in, letting Sehun play in his hair, “He’s got a minor in Creative Writing.”

Sehun leans over and whispers to Jongdae, “Jongdae-hyung, playing with your hair is so much fun. I just want to tangle my hands in it and have you blow me.” Jongdae play-bites his shoulder, telling him “You say the wildest things, Sehunnie.” Sehun shrugs, telling Jongdae that he means whatever he says. Jongdae giggles and lightly pushes him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's True and What's Not
> 
> Sehun does like flirting with Jongdae because he likes how he reacts, but there's no heat to it. This started when Jongdae accidentally told Sehun he likes dirty talk after their art class last semester.


	3. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a slight continuation ~

_From Ch. 11 of TMotBL_

“Yeol, I need video games,” Baekhyun says, poking Chanyeol’s cheek.

Jongdae comes up behind Baekhyun, giving him a back hug and whispering he wants something right now. Baekhyun blushes and amends his earlier statement, “Raincheck on the video games, Yeol.”

“And on that note, I’m gonna head out too,” Chanyeol says, heading for the door.

“Bye, Channie,” Jongdae says, already kissing a spot on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Bye,” he calls back, letting the door close with a soft _click_.

Jongdae bites and starts sucking a bruise, pulling a soft moan from Baekhyun. He slides his hands down, letting his thumbs hook on the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans.

“Someone’s in a mood,” Baekhyun says, but his voice is strained.

Jongdae kisses the red bruise he’s made, then says “I missed you, Baekkie” in an innocent tone. One of his hands is sliding up Baekhyun’s torso, letting his nails drag lightly across the skin.

“ _Fuck_ , you can’t just call me that, Dae,” Baekhyun says with a _shiver_.

“How come, Baekkie?” he asks, tweaking a nipple.

Baekhyun groans and turns around in the hug, pulling Jongdae into a rough kiss.

“Get on the bed for me, Dae,” Baekhyun whispers.

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun softer, then lays down on the bed, giving Baekhyun a smile. Baekhyun pulls off his shirt and straddles Jongdae, pulling him into another kiss. It’s slower and needier than before, light nips and licks to open Jongdae up because it’s been all _day_.

Jongdae tilts his head to give Baekhyun leverage, pulling him in closer. Baekhyun licks into his mouth, tangling their tongues together and grinding his hips down. When they break apart a string of saliva connects their lips. Jongdae takes it away with a flick of his tongue.

“Christ, Dae,” Baekhyun breathes against his mouth, brushing their noses against each other.

Jongdae pushes Baekhyun lightly, so he can sit up. He reaches up and pinches one of Baekhyun’s nipples, putting his mouth on the other. Baekhyun _hisses_ when Jongdae starts nibbling. He switches and does the same to the other, making Baekhyun thread his fingers through his hair. He pulls Jongdae into another kiss, messy and wet.

“Dae, call my name like you did before,” Baekhyun whispers against his lips.

“Like this, Baekkie?” Jongdae says, soft and gentle.

Baekhyun moans low and rolls his hips against Jongdae’s.

“When you call my name like that, it makes me want to suck you off. Can I, Dae? Can I have your cock in my mouth?” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, biting on his earlobe.

Jongdae scratches Baekhyun’s back, muttering “ _Fuck_ ” and bucking his hips up.

“I really want your cock, Dae. I want you to fill me up and whine for me when I swallow you down. I’ll even let you fuck my mouth if you just keep saying my name like that. Call my name again, Dae.”

“Baekkie,” Jongdae whimpers, “Please.”


	4. Byun Baekhyun Does Not Have a Hand Kink

Jongdae’s lying on his bed, reading a book for one of his classes. He can’t focus on the text though. He needs something in his mouth.

“Baek,” Jongdae whines, “Can I play with your hand?”

Baekhyun looks up at him from the floor. He had been reading his own book, _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead._  It would be troublesome only having one of his hands, but he could make it work. He shrugs and tells Jongdae, “Okay, but you have to sit next to me. I don’t want a sore shoulder.”

Jongdae nods and sits next to Baekhyun on the floor, setting his book in his lap. At first all he does is hold Baekhyun’s hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. He goes back to reading about music theory, occasionally squeezing Baekhyun’s hand lightly.

It’s not easy concentrating the way Jongdae’s holding his hands, but Baekhyun manages. Right now Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are engaging in “verbal tennis” where they can only ask each other questions, no statements or repeats allowed.

It’s fine until Jongdae moves Baekhyun’s hand to his mouth, kissing one of the fingers and nipping at his knuckles. The sensation pulls a shaky breath from Baekhyun and he has to reread a line. _Guil: Statement! Two— all. Game point._

Jongdae sucks on one of his fingers, tongue licking up and down the length of it. Baekhyun whimpers, still trying to keep his focus. _Game point. Ros: What’s the matter with you today?_

Jongdae moves on to nibbling his palm and Baekhyun curses under his breath, shifting around because the way Jongdae’s “playing” with his hand is making him hard.

“Are you okay, Baek?” Jongdae asks, noticing the slight blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks, “Does it hurt? Should I stop?”

“It’s o-okay, Dae,” he stutters, trying to calm himself down.

Jongdae looks at him for a moment before shrugging and returning to his reading. He sucks on two of Baekhyun’s fingers idly, humming around them. Baekhyun moans, thoughts flickering across his mind about other places his fingers could be. Jongdae stops again, nudging Baekhyun.

“Baek, am I turning you on?” Jongdae asks, seeming genuinely confused that what he’s been doing could have this effect.

Baekhyun nods, not meeting Jongdae’s eyes. Jongdae takes both of their books away, then whispers for Baekhyun to look at him. When he’s got Baekhyun’s attention, he slowly puts his mouth on three of Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Shit, Dae,” Baekhyun whispers, flexing his fingers in Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae tongues the fingers apart, so that they spread his mouth wider. He sucks on them a little while longer before pulling them from his mouth, nibbling on the tips. Baekhyun bucks his hips uselessly in the air.

“Baek, can I put my mouth somewhere else?” Jongdae says softly.

Baekhyun nods his head quickly, not able to really process thoughts right now. Jongdae smiles and kisses his cheek before reaching down to unbuckle his pants. He taps Baekhyun’s hip, indicating he wants him to lift. He slides down his jeans and boxers just enough to free his cock.

“Dae, you don’t have to — _fuck_.”

Jongdae sucks harshly at the head of Baekhyun’s cock, his hand resting at the base. He lets go to press open mouth kisses down his shaft, then slowly takes in Baekhyun’s length. Baekhyun is groaning, trying to keep his hips still. Jongdae bottoms out and hums to make his throat vibrate around Baekhyun’s cock.

“Fuck, Dae, you look so pretty stretched out on my cock,” Baekhyun says, voice broken and quiet.

Jongdae whimpers at the words, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock. Baekhyun tangles his hands in Jongdae’s hair when he starts bobbing his head, not controlling the pace, just holding on. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembers that Jongdae likes dirty talk.

“It’s okay, babe. Go ahead and touch yourself for me,” Baekhyun tells him. When Jongdae starts rubbing himself, he continues, “You’re so sweet for me, Dae-yah. Sucking on my cock like it’s your favorite thing. I really want to cum in your mouth, Dae. Are you okay with that, babe?”

Jongdae moans, swallowing around Baekhyun’s cock and slipping his hand underneath his pants so he can stroke himself properly.

“Fuck, Dae,” Baekhyun pants, “You don’t know how wild you drive me. Dae, pull off, I’m gonna - _fuck, fuck, fuck.”_

Baekhyun spills in Jongdae’s mouth, bucking his hips up a couple of times as Jongdae swallows as much as he can. He pulls off when Baekhyun is whining, oversensitive and spent.

“Sit up for me, baby,” Baekhyun whispers.

Jongdae obeys and Baekhyun slips a hand down his sweats, gripping Jongdae’s cock and jerking him off.

“Look how wet you are for me, Dae. You liked having my cock in your mouth that much?” Baekhyun says, voice low, “Come on, babe, I wanna see you cum. Wanna hear you whine high and pretty for me. I can feel your cock pulsing, Dae. Let go for me, babe. I want to taste you too.”

Jongdae cums, softly whining Baekhyun’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's True and What's Not
> 
> This did happen, but it won't happen until finals week. Jongdae does hesitate when it comes to dirty talk (even though he likes it). Baekhyun does have a hand kink. It's a free country, okay?


	5. Last Finals Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different than what was uploaded yesterday.

“Channie, can I play with your neck?” Jongdae asks, kneeling behind Chanyeol on the bed.

Chanyeol looks up from his sketchbook, peering over his shoulder to look at Jongdae.

“How do you mean ‘play’?” he asks carefully.

Over the past week, he and Baekhyun had realized that usually however Jongdae “played” with them gave them a boner that they’d have to deal with later. For whatever reason, Jongdae has trouble articulating what he wants to do, so he uses the word ‘play’.

Jongdae chews on his lip for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain, “I… want to use my mouth.”

Chanyeol mulls over the request and tells him “Okay,” relaxing to give Jongdae better access.

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?” Jongdae asks, fingers lightly touching Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I’ll say ‘red’ if I want you to stop,” Chanyeol says, kissing the hand on his shoulder.

Jongdae hums his understanding and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, his hands starting to massage Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“You can keep drawing, Channie,” Jongdae whispers, kissing behind his ear.

Chanyeol sighs contentedly, returning his focus to his sketchbook. Jongdae kisses his jaw, then moves to leave a trail of kisses down his neck until he reaches the base. It’s more relaxing than anything.

Jongdae gives kitten licks to a spot just above his collar bone, then blows cool air before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the area. Chanyeol accidentally draws an aberrant line on the tree he had been working on. He’ll turn it into a branch.

The kiss turns into sucking, fingers idly tracing patterns on his shoulder. It’s fine until Jongdae starts nibbling, causing Chanyeol to draw another stray line. Maybe he can draw leaves over it.

Jongdae tilts his head to change his angle and bites harshly, then soothes the area with his tongue. Chanyeol’s breath hitches and he drops his pen. He didn’t care much for the tree anyways.

“Did I make you mess up, Channie?” Jongdae asks, giving light, chaste kisses to his shoulder blade.

“It’s — it’s okay, Dae,” Chanyeol stutters out, “Can you… ?”

Jongdae redirects his mouth to where he was, asking “Here?”

“Yeah, but before you…” Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath as Jongdae starts sucking that spot again, but it’s not _quite_ what he wants, “Dae, teeth. Please.”

Jongdae trails his hands down so that they rest on Chanyeol’s waist. He gives Chanyeol light nips, teasing him.

“Dae, _please_ ,” Chanyeol groans, needing more.

Jongdae presses kisses up and down his neck and Chanyeol is _shivering_ with anticipation. Jongdae toys with the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and flicks his tongue against that spot, letting his teeth graze the area. He settles his hands under Chanyeol’s shirt, rubbing small circles against the skin. Chanyeol puts his hands on top of Jongdae’s and _whimpers_ a soft “Please.”

Jongdae starts lightly sucking on the spot, then bites slowly, gradually adding pressure. Chanyeol squeezes his hands and moans Jongdae’s name, his voice broken and quiet. Jongdae holds the bite and sucks harsh enough to bruise, letting his hands tease lower.

“Channie, I really want to touch you,” Jongdae murmurs against his skin, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Chanyeol’s jeans, “Can I?”

Chanyeol’s cock twitches at the request and Chanyeol tells Jongdae “Yeah” in a shaky voice. Jongdae kisses Chanyeol on the cheek and the bed _creaks_ when he gets up. He looks at Chanyeol, patiently waiting for him to take off his pants. Chanyeol nods and tries to remember if Jongdae has ever jerked him off before. He shimmies out of his pants and boxers, then takes off his shirt because it feels weird only being half dressed.

Jongdae stares for a moment at Chanyeol’s cock — it’s an angry red and a bit of precum is dribbling down the shaft. He really wants to taste Chanyeol, feel how heavy he is in his mouth.

Chanyeol shifts under the attention. He’s about to tell Jongdae that they really don’t need to do this when Jongdae quickly undresses and settles on Chanyeol’s thighs. He trails a finger on the underside of Chanyeol’s cock and asks again if this is okay. Chanyeol bites his bottom lip and nods.

Jongdae wraps a hand around Chanyeol’s cock and strokes him a couple times, trying to figure out what Chanyeol likes. He swipes at the head and a few more drops of precum leak out. He jerks Chanyeol off slow and steady, then asks Chanyeol, “You’re this hard from a couple bites?”

“I’m — _fuck_ — just really sensitive,” Chanyeol says, eyes closed and hands fisted in the sheets.

Jongdae leans down to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s hip, then bites over the bone. Chanyeol groans and moves one of his hands to rest on Jongdae’s head. Jongdae gives the bite an open-mouthed kiss and starts to suck a bruise into the skin, jerking Chanyeol off faster than before.

“Dae, if you keep doing that, _ah_ , you’re gonna make me cum,” Chanyeol says, threading his fingers through Jongdae’s hair.

Jongdae kisses up Chanyeol’s shaft, then tongues the slit. Chanyeol curses and tenses to keep still. Jongdae slowly lowers his mouth on Chanyeol’s cock and sucks harshly, hand covering what his mouth can’t. Chanyeol whimpers and tells Jongdae he should stop if he doesn’t want Chanyeol to cum down his throat.

Jongdae lets Chanyeol’s cock fall from his mouth and kisses the head. He strokes Chanyeol a couple times, then guides his cock back into his mouth, swallowing around the head. Chanyeol cums with a soft and broken groan, holding Jongdae in place until he’s done.

Jongdae swallows most of it, licking up whatever escaped his mouth. Chanyeol curses, then maneuvers Jongdae so that he can wrap his hand around his cock. Jongdae whimpers when Chanyeol starts jerking him off, scratching Chanyeol’s back.

“You’re always so wet for me, Dae,” Chanyeol murmurs against Jongdae’s neck, pressing light kisses there, “I want you to be a good boy for me and cum. Can you do that for me, Dae?”

Jongdae nods his head, whining low and digging his nails into Chanyeol’s shoulder blades. Chanyeol strokes Jongdae faster, encouraging him to let go, to let Chanyeol take care of him. Jongdae cums with a high-pitched whimper, trembling as Chanyeol strokes him through the aftershocks.

When Jongdae moans for Chanyeol to stop, Chanyeol presses a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek and picks him up. Jongdae wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and kisses the corner of his jaw.

~

They cuddle on the bed afterwards, showered and somewhat dressed again. Jongdae’s got his leg draped over Chanyeol’s waist and Chanyeol’s playing in Jongdae’s hair.

“Dae, you can just tell me if you want attention,” Chanyeol says gently.

“I don’t know how to ask sometimes, Channie,” Jongdae replies, kissing Chanyeol’s chest.

“It’s okay, Dae, but, y’know, if you ask, I can take my time with you. Take you apart nice and slow like you deserve,” Chanyeol says, kissing Jongdae’s forehead.

Jongdae _huffs_ and scratches Chanyeol’s forearm, tightening his leg around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Channie… Y’know those dreams I get sometimes?” Jongdae says softly.

“Yes… What about them?” Chanyeol asks, not sure where Jongdae is going with this. He never tells them what happens in those dreams.

“I…” Jongdae starts, then inches up Chanyeol’s torso so he can whisper, “Usually when I dream about you, I’m riding you…”

Chanyeol _shivers_ and curses under his breath, asking “Is that why you like being in my lap so much?”

Jongdae kisses below Chanyeol’s ear, telling him “Maybe…”

“Do you… Are you asking to do that one day?” Chanyeol asks carefully. Things people fantasize about in dreams aren’t necessarily things they want to do.

“Can I, Channie?” Jongdae whispers, tone too innocent for the question.

“If that’s what you want, Dae,” Chanyeol says, voice shaky. He tries to avoid thinking about Jongdae riding him, how much louder he’d be if he was on Chanyeol’s cock.

Jongdae kisses the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth, asking if they can go another round now. Chanyeol puts a hand on Jongdae’s thigh, giving Jongdae a chaste kiss. He rolls them over on the bed and kisses down Jongdae’s neck, telling him that can be arranged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's True and What's Not
> 
> This is how Jongdae found out that Chanyeol is sensitive to bites, so this happened before the plot of TMotBL. This happened toward the end of finals week. Jongdae really likes wrecking Chanyeol and Baekhyun's attention, so he usually wants to 'play' when they're in the middle of something. And yes, Jongdae and Chanyeol do have a size kink, thanks for asking. That's why Jongdae likes having Chanyeol jerk him off so much.


	6. The Summer Misadventures of the Beagle Line (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol gets a tattoo among other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I wrote this forever ago and don't know how to continue this at all, but consider it the Chanchen oneshot drabble you might have needed to soothe your heart.

**Beagle Line ◖⚆ᴥ⚆◗**

11:23a

_ pcy sent an image _

_ _

bbh: ????

pcy: i’m getting my tattoo today ( ´△｀)

bbh: it’s about time

bbh: you’ve been drawing it for months now

pcy: it’s a tattoo

pcy: of course i’ve been drawing it for months

bbh: point taken

pcy: anyways can y’all please come?

bbh: meet at your place?

pcy: please

bbh: okay, but idk where dae is

_ pcy sent an image _

_ _

bbh: i’m serious

pcy: baekkie this is a dumb lie even for you

kjd: it really is

pcy: hey dae ♡

kjd: hey channie ♡

bbh: oh hey dae ~

kjd: i’m literally right next to you

pcy: baekkie you literally texted me last night that you were sleeping over at dae’s house

_ bbh sent an image _

_ _

bbh: i plead the fifth 

pcy: can y’all just get over here?

kjd: give us 30 minutes ~

 

“Dae, Yeol is only 10 minutes away,” Baekhyun says, head tilted in confusion.

“So?” Jongdae asks, moving to straddle Baekhyun, hands laced behind his neck. 

Baekhyun’s hands settle on Jongdae’s waist on their own accord.

“Dae, we don’t have time,” Baekhyun says with a sigh, but he doesn’t do anything to move them apart.

“Time for what?” Jongdae asks, pressing kisses up the side of Baekhyun’s neck, “Maybe I just like being in your lap.”

Baekhyun kisses the corner of Jongdae’s jaw, then whispers, “Be a good boy for me, baby.”

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun into a messy kiss and Baekhyun squeezes his sides lightly in warning.

“Later?” Jongdae asks, brushing their noses together.

Baekhyun hums in agreement, kissing the corner of Jongdae’s mouth.

~

Chanyeol’s waiting on the porch when they pull up to the driveway. He’s got his sketchbook in one hand and he’s tapping his thigh with the other. Baekhyun rolls down Jongdae’s window and shouts for him to get in. Chanyeol snaps out of his daze and jogs over to the car.

“Dae, you gotta sit in the back,” Baekhyun states, peering over his shades.

Chanyeol leans on the passenger side door, nodding in agreement. Jongdae looks between the two of them for a moment before sighing and unbuckling his seatbelt. Chanyeol opens the door for him and Jongdae gets out to move to the back, pouting but not arguing.

Chanyeol slides into the passenger seat and starts giving Baekhyun directions about how to get to the parlor.

~

The radio is playing “Homemade Dynamite” by Lorde by the time they make it to the highway. Baekhyun and Jongdae are singing along with the chorus, both egging Chanyeol to join in. Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head, preferring to drum against the dashboard.

“Why do you two even know this song so well?” Chanyeol asks, trying to be heard over the music.

Jongdae just sings louder in response and Baekhyun starts dancing as much as he can in his seat.

“Our rules, our dreams, we’re blind,” Baekhyun sings to Chanyeol, shimmying his shoulders.

“Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite,” Jongdae sings softly in Chanyeol’s ear.

“C’mon, Yeol, you know this next line,” Baekhyun goads, waggling his eyebrows.

“Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-dynamite!” all three of them sing.

~

The tattoo parlor is sandwiched in between a bubble tea place and a Potbelly’s. A sign on the door reads “No Children Allowed: No Exceptions.”

“I guess that means you’re staying in the car, Dae,” Baekhyun jokes.

Jongdae pinches his arm and sticks his tongue out in response. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s weak jab and opens the shop door for them.

The loud buzzing of a tattooing needle greets them along with a pink-haired receptionist. He’s smiling and asking what they were looking to have done today.

Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol’s arm when he doesn’t say anything.

“Right,” Chanyeol starts, “Is there an artist available to give me a quote on a tattoo design?”

“Yes, give me just a moment and I’ll be right back,” the receptionist replies.

“Channie, you’ll be fine,” Jongdae says, holding Chanyeol’s hand.

“I know. The sound of the needle always gets to me though,” Chanyeol replies with a grimace.

Jongdae squeezes his hand and pulls him down to give him peck on the cheek.

The receptionist resurfaces with the artist. He’s got bleach blonde hair and tattoos covering his arms and hands. His ears are pierced with purple gauges.

“Hey, I’m Kevin. You were looking for a quote?” he asks, looking towards Chanyeol.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replies quickly, letting go of Jongdae’s hand, “This is the sketch.”

He hands the sketch book to Kevin and lets him mull over the design for a moment. He traces the petals with his finger, studying the line work.

“Where do you want the tattoo?” Kevin asks.

“Below my left collarbone,” Chanyeol replies, stretching his shirt collar and running his finger across the area.

“Any color?”

“No, just black ink.”

“Okay… It would be $180. Do you want to get this done today?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go get set up in the back,” he says to Chanyeol, then asks the receptionist to charge him.

~

After an hour and a half, the loud buzzing stops and Kevin is telling him that it’s done. Chanyeol sits up from the table and turns to look in the large mirror across from them. He mouths a silent “Wow” and shifts to see it from different angles.

“What do y’all think?” Chanyeol asks, looking at Baekhyun and Jongdae.

They share a look and Baekhyun says, “We’ll tell you in the car.”

Kevin grabs gauze and some sort of wound cleanser to clean the tattoo. When he’s done, he bandages the area. He reviews the aftercare instructions and emphasizes that the bandage needs to stay on for an hour. Chanyeol nods his head, putting his t-shirt back on. He thanks him for his work and gives him a tip of $50.

~

“Where do y’all want to do lunch?” Baekhyun asks, merging onto the highway.

“Ah, we can go to my house,” Jongdae says, looking up from his phone, “I bought groceries a few days ago.”

“Ooh, Dae, let’s cook something,” Chanyeol says, turning towards the backseat.

“Wanna do burgers, Chan-chan?” Jongdae asks, leaning forward and cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replies, “But Baekkie has to do the fries.”

“Wow, Yeol, so rather than letting me sit on my ass and stare at y’alls,” Baekhyun says with a roll of his eyes, “I have to contribute. Rude.”

“Baek, if you’re in the kitchen, then you can touch instead of just staring,” Jongdae says, poking Baekhyun in the cheek.

“Yeah, Baekkie, just don’t burn the fries,” Chanyeol says, then furrows his eyebrows, “Oh, wait. Y’all never told me what you think of my tattoo.”

“At Dae’s house,” Baekhyun says vaguely.

“Y’all are being weird,” Chanyeol says, slouching in his seat and crossing his arms.

~

“Okay, now will y’all tell me?” Chanyeol asks exasperatedly, locking the front door.

“Not yet, Channie. You need to go take off your bandage and wash it,” Jongdae instructs.

“Yeah, Yeol, it’s been an hour,” Baekhyun says, pulling Jongdae into the kitchen while walking backwards.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and walks off to the bathroom down the hall.

“Lotion’s in the pink pump!” Jongdae calls after him.

“Why is there lotion in that bathroom?” Baekhyun asks, eyebrows scrunched. He turns them around so Jongdae’s back is against the counter.

“My mom doesn’t like having dry hands, so she put lotion pumps near all the sinks,” Jongdae replies with a shrug.

“Y’know, we’ve all known each other for like three years and I think I’ve only seen your mom twice,” Baekhyun remarks, running his hands up and down Jongdae’s sides.

“She spends a lot of time at my aunt’s house,” Jongdae sighs, “Partly because it’s closer to the hospital she works at and partly because she wants to drink.”

Baekhyun sighs heavily at the information and he kisses Jongdae’s forehead before pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says gently, startling them apart, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, we were just talking about my mom,” Jongdae says, a soft smile on his face.

“Do you want to talk about it more?” Chanyeol asks, taking Jongdae’s hand.

“No. Maybe later,” Jongdae says, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand before letting go, “Right now, we need to start cooking.”

“Okay, Dae,” Chanyeol says, pressing a kiss to the top of Jongdae’s head, “Baekkie, you get the wax paper and I’ll get the ground beef.”

“Whoa, Yeol, you’re really asking the most now. First fries, now wax paper?” Baekhyun says in mock astonishment.

Chanyeol pinches Baekhyun’s arm, then asks Jongdae to grab the seasoning they need.

~

Chanyeol’s wiping down the dining table while Baekhyun and Jongdae finish washing and drying the plates.

“Dae, doesn’t Daddy Chanyeol look good doing housework?” Baekhyun says, loud enough for Chanyeol to hear.

“He does, but I wish Daddy Chanyeol would wear an apron for us,” Jongdae replies, passing Baekhyun the last dish to dry.

“Maybe if we ask nicely…” Baekhyun says, winking at Jongdae.

“Y’all,” Chanyeol chides, coming over to set the towel down on the edge of the sink, “Please.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Baekhyun says with a mischievous smile.

Chanyeol gives the sternest look he can muster, but there’s no heat to it.

“C’mon, Baek,” Jongdae says, giggling and pulling Baekhyun toward the living room.

Chanyeol sighs and washes his hands in the sink, wondering what Jongdae’s saying to make Baekhyun laugh so loud.

The TV blinks on and an episode of Criminal Minds starts playing. When Chanyeol comes over to the couch, there’s a space between Jongdae and Baekhyun.

“Y’all want me to sit in the middle?” Chanyeol asks, confused at the sight.

“Yeah, we want to cuddle,” Baekhyun says vaguely, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, Chan-chan,” Jongdae says sweetly.

Chanyeol arches an eyebrow and looks between the two of them, trying to figure out what they’re up to.

“Okay…” Chanyeol says slowly, sitting down.

~

By the second episode of Criminal Minds, Jongdae is curled up against Chanyeol’s right side, a leg draped over his lap. Baekhyun’s on his left side, tucked under his arm.

“Y’all are really in a mood today,” Chanyeol says looking between the two of them, seeming surprised that they really were just cuddling.

“I guess,” Baekhyun says, brushing his nose against Chanyeol’s chest, “Hey, Dae, did we tell Yeol about his tattoo?”

“Not yet,” Jongdae replies, pressing a small kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Do you want to know, Channie?”

“I — Yeah, okay,” Chanyeol says hesitantly. He had been curious before, but something tells him there’s a reason why they waited so long to say anything.

Baekhyun curls his fingers around Chanyeol’s shirt collar and asks, “Can I see?”

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun pulls the collar to reveal the delicate vine of Korean roses beneath his collarbone. The skin that’s been inked is raised and sensitive.

“Isn’t it pretty, Dae?” Baekhyun asks, giving a small kiss below the design.

“It makes me want to play with Channie’s collarbones,” Jongdae says, kissing the skin below Chanyeol’s ear.

“Guys…” Chanyeol says, voice aiming for stern but sounding breathy.

“We’re just admiring, Daddy,” Baekhyun whispers, shifting to give an open-mouthed kiss to Chanyeol’s neck.

“Can’t we just play a little, Daddy?” Jongdae whispers, nibbling on Chanyeol’s earlobe.

“Ye — yeah, but y’all stop calling me that,” Chanyeol chides, whining when Baekhyun bites.

“Okay, Channie, but it feels like you like that name,” Jongdae says, wiggling the thigh on Chanyeol’s lap for emphasis.

“Are we getting you riled up just from a pet name, Yeol?” Baekhyun asks, kissing the corner of Chanyeol’s jaw.

“That’s not really a —  _ fuck _ ,” Chanyeol tries to reply, but now Jongdae’s sucking a harsh bruise above his collarbone, teeth slowly adding pressure.

“Yeol, it’s okay if you want us to call you ‘Daddy’. We don’t mind,” Baekhyun says, snaking a hand down to rest at the waistband of Chanyeol’s jeans.

Jongdae presses a kiss to the bruise he’s made, slowly lifting the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Channie, are you sure you don’t like that name?” Jongdae asks, “Because you just bucked against me when Baekkie said ‘Daddy’.”

“Maybe I like it a little,” Chanyeol says, cursing when Baekhyun laves his tongue against his nipple.

“Take this off, Daddy,” Baekhyun says, tugging at Chanyeol’s shirt collar.

“These too,” Jongdae says, rubbing his thigh against Chanyeol’s lap.

  
*******   
  
  


It’s dark when Chanyeol wakes up except for a dim light coming from the kitchen. It smells like bacon’s cooking and a blanket is tossed over him. Baekhyun’s passed out in the leather armchair under a blanket, clutching a beige throw pillow.

“Dae?” Chanyeol says around a yawn, sitting up and stretching. A chill runs up his spine when the blanket falls down and he realizes that he’s only in his boxers.

When he doesn’t get a response, he gets up and goes toward the kitchen. The tile is too cold against his bare feet.

Jongdae’s standing in the kitchen by the oven, wearing an apron and flannel pajama pants. Chanyeol whistles low at the sight.

Jongdae looks over his shoulder, a smile on his face when he asks, “What?”

“Nothing,” Chanyeol says, wrapping his arms around Jongdae and pressing a kiss to his neck, “I was just thinking y’all might have a point about the whole apron thing.”

Jongdae giggles softly and turns around in the hug, tip-toeing to kiss Chanyeol. It’s a soft, lazy kiss that’s more about saying “Hello” than anything else.

“I think your bacon is ready,” Chanyeol says, kissing Jongdae’s nose.

Jongdae sighs, but pulls away to check the bacon. The grease sizzles and pops when he opens the oven door. He sets the pan on the stove, using a fork to inspect each slice before transferring them to a plate.

“Why are you cooking bacon at 3am in the morning anyways?” Chanyeol asks, getting a glass of water.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jongdae says, leaning against the counter.

“How come?”

“After we passed out, you wound up spooning me…” Jongdae replies, blushing.

“I really wish I understood why you can’t stay asleep when you’re cuddled,” Chanyeol says, smiling and shaking his head.

“I don’t know either,” Jongdae says with a sigh, looking down at their feet.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, taking a step forward, “I’m curious, not criticizing.”

“I know, Channie. It’s not that…” Jongdae says, frowning, “My aunt texted me.”

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks, voice calm yet concerned.

“She… Found my mom passed out drunk in her living room,” Jongdae starts slowly, gaze still locked on the floor, “My mom was supposed to be staying at her house because the hospital had her on call. Anyways, she’s taking her to rehab in the morning.”

“How long has her drinking been a problem?”

“I can’t remember when she didn’t drink. It got worse when I enrolled in college though,” Jongdae says, worrying his bottom lip, “But I’m nervous about how long she’ll be there. I might have to stay with my aunt.”

“Dae, you know my mom loves you, Baek’s aunt does too. You can stay with us,” Chanyeol replies, taking one of Jongdae’s hands.

Jongdae nods, interlacing their fingers. Chanyeol presses a kiss to Jongdae’s head.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says lightly, “Sit on the counter for me.”

Jongdae laughs at the request, but releases Chanyeol’s hand to hoist himself up on the counter. When Chanyeol just smiles at him, Jongdae pokes his chest, asking “So why am I on the counter?”

Chanyeol kisses Jongdae on the shoulder, plucking a piece of bacon from the plate nearby. He holds the slice underneath Jongdae’s mouth, politely asking him to eat. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but takes the bacon. When he’s done, he picks up a slice and holds it in front of Chanyeol’s mouth, telling him “Your turn.”

After they finish off two more slices of bacon in the same fashion, Jongdae grabs a napkin from the other side of the counter and wipes their hands of the crumbs.

“Placing a moratorium on bacon?” Chanyeol jokes while Jongdae drops the napkin on the plate.

“For now,” Jongdae says, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, “Or I’m just craving something different.”

Chanyeol cups Jongdae’s chin and, for a moment, they just share each other’s breath, not paying much mind to how they still smell like bacon. Jongdae tries to pull Chanyeol closer, to close the distance between them, but Chanyeol stays still.

“Ask me, Dae,” Chanyeol whispers, smiling at the small sound of frustration Jongdae makes.

“Please kiss me, Channie,” Jongdae says, just as quiet.

Chanyeol closes the distance between them, kissing Jongdae slow and gentle. He drops his hand to rest on Jongdae’s hip, rubbing a circle over the bone there. Jongdae wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him in closer.

When Chanyeol runs his tongue over Jongdae’s bottom lip, he opens up easily, letting Chanyeol explore his mouth. Chanyeol’s hand leaves his hip to toy with where the apron is tied, teasing the loose knot apart with his index finger.

The task breaks Chanyeol’s concentration enough that Jongdae can take control of the kiss. He nips and sucks on Chanyeol’s bottom lip until Chanyeol squeezes Jongdae’s hip and pulls away from the kiss. Chanyeol takes the apron off Jongdae, tossing it to the side.

“Put your arms back around my neck, Dae,” Chanyeol whispers, kissing below Jongdae’s ear.

When Jongdae does, Chanyeol picks him up and starts walking them out of the kitchen and down the hall to Jongdae’s bedroom. Chanyeol kicks the door closed and sits them down on the bed. Jongdae relaxes his legs, so that he can settle properly in Chanyeol’s lap, knees bracketing his hips.

Chanyeol has his hands on Jongdae’s hips, keeping him still when he starts pressing kisses along Jongdae’s neck.

“Channie,” Jongdae whines, scratching Chanyeol’s back.

“What’s wrong, Dae?” Chanyeol asks, nipping at Jongdae’s collarbone.

“I — Your hands,” Jongdae says, trying to move his hips and failing, “I can’t move.”

“I know, Dae,” Chanyeol coos, peppering kisses down Jongdae’s chest before latching onto one of Jongdae’s nipples. He nibbles and rolls the flesh between his teeth before letting go and sucking.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Jongdae moans, digging his nails deeper into Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol switches to the other side, giving it the same treatment. Jongdae is shaking with want, hands moving to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Channie, kiss me,” Jongdae whispers, voice broken.

Chanyeol lets Jongdae pull him into a rough, messy kiss — all bites and licks. Jongdae moves his hands to rest where Chanyeol’s holding him still. Chanyeol gives a light squeeze to Jongdae’s hips, sucking on Jongdae’s bottom lip.

Jongdae whines and squeezes Chanyeol’s hands, silently pleading for him to let go.

“What do you need, Dae?” Chanyeol asks, their foreheads still touching.

“I need you, Channie,” Jongdae says breathlessly, trying to move his hips again.

Chanyeol keeps him in place and asks “How do you need me, Dae?”

“I — I need you to move,” Jongdae whispers, barely audible, “ _ Please _ .”

Chanyeol rolls his hips up torturously slow, asking “Like that?”

Jongdae shivers from the action and he murmurs a “Yes”, happy to have any friction.

Chanyeol nips at Jongdae’s neck, rolling his hips again just to hear Jongdae whimper softly. He bites and sucks until a bruise starts to form, rocking their hips together in a slow steady rhythm.

“Channie,” Jongdae moans, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck again, “Please, let me move.”

Chanyeol kisses the purplish bruise, but his hands stay in place.

“How bad do you want it?” Chanyeol asks, voice husky.

“I really want it, Channie,” Jongdae whines, biting his lip.

Chanyeol pulls Jongdae into another kiss, tangling their tongues together. He slides his hands up to rest on Jongdae’s waist, lightly holding him. Jongdae whimpers when he’s finally allowed to grind against Chanyeol.

“Shhh, I know, baby,” Chanyeol whispers, bucking up to meet Jongdae, “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Chanyeol hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Jongdae’s pants, fingers tapping Jongdae’s hips. Jongdae exhales sharply, but stops himself from moving his hips. Chanyeol kisses Jongdae’s cheek, sliding the pants down. Jongdae lifts himself off Chanyeol’s lap to take the pajama bottoms all the way off.

Chanyeol shucks off his boxers and lays back on the bed, telling Jongdae to “C’mere.” Jongdae clambers back into Chanyeol’s lap, whimpering at how good their cocks feel against each other. Chanyeol pulls Jongdae down so that they’re chest to chest, kissing Jongdae softly to capture all the little sounds he makes as Chanyeol rolls his hips.

“Channie, you feel so good,” Jongdae whispers against Chanyeol’s lips, grinding down and circling his hips.

“Show me how good I feel, Dae,” Chanyeol whispers, pulling Jongdae into another kiss.

Jongdae whimpers into the kiss, scratching Chanyeol’s shoulders when Chanyeol starts rutting against him faster than before. Chanyeol moves his hands down to squeeze Jongdae’s ass.

Jongdae bites down harsh on Chanyeol’s lip when he cums, mewling and sucking on it as he rides the aftershocks.

Chanyeol groans when Jongdae digs his nails deeper into his bicep, thrusting up a few more times before cumming too.

Jongdae kisses Chanyeol soft and slow, shivering from the way Chanyeol still rocks their hips together.

“Channie,” Jongdae says, voice wrecked.

Chanyeol kisses the corner of Jongdae’s mouth, then shifts them so that they’re spooning.

“Can you stay like this for a while?” Chanyeol asks, arm around Jongdae’s waist.

“I think so,” Jongdae replies, unable to stop a yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, I only kinda beta'ed this.


End file.
